Amethyst
by Immortal-indolence
Summary: The excavator and warden tend to their responsibilities.


Time never seemed to pass in the tunnel. One could never know how many days, years, or decades had gone by.  
Each second of work felt like an eternity. He was sure that it had already been- absolutely certain, but no matter how much he did, there was always there was another eternity waiting ahead.

Every now and then, the ever-so-demanding toil overwhelmed him, and for a moment, he would stop digging.  
All he needed was a break, a moment to rest. Unfortunately, doing so always seemed to summoned his too-vigilant elder brother.

" Pride... " Sloth greeted the black mass that spiraled down the tunnel corridor.  
" how much... longer...? " he hissed between harsh, labored breaths.

The elder hummed with displeasure, clearly unhappy with the question.

" **It wasn't that long ago you asked me that.** " Came the condescending, metallic voice.

" **Can't you be satisfied with the answer I ****just**** gave you? I told you- the majority of the work is complete. You're being pathetic. ****Father**** won't tolerate such frequent slacking as the Promised Day approaches. Get back to work.** " Pride scolded.

A deep, heavy sigh resonated throughout the confined leeway. He was so tired. It was unbearable- but as always, bear it he would. Pride gave him no choice. Father was no different.

What was the point of it all anyways? The work never seemed to end. There was no way the promised day could possibly be rewarding enough to make his efforts truly worth it. Sloth knew that he really didn't want any part of it all. He didn't understand it, he didn't care for it, and he saw it as a waste of time specifically tailored to punish him since the very day of his birth. It was all just an excessive, fruitless bother. He would have preferred death to a life like this any day. Immortality was a curse.

But alas, holding grudges and feelings of contempt were such a pain. Best not to bother with them at all.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stagnate and smother him for eons- hesitation on his behalf, patience on Pride's. Although it was pitch black, as no light could ever hope to grace the interior of that wretched hole, Sloth could see those many dark red eyes peering at him from every angle and Pride's countless rows of ivory teeth spiraling down the corridor. Jaws began to impatiently clack together, an insistent, angry clicking. Shadows coiled tighter around the cave walls and eyes glared expectantly. Pride was growing irritated with him.  
As much as he hated to go out of his way to do anything, it was best not to force Pride's hand when it came to getting back to work. He never really encountered anything down here that took significant energy away from his philosopher's stone via injury except Pride, who hadn't hesitated to spend a few of it's souls as penalty for his negligence.

With a disquieted groan, Sloth hefted his massive, cuffed hands and grappled at the bedrock in front of him. The rattle of chains drowned out that annoying wordless clatter of Pride's many mouths, but the grueling, painful work took it's place. Thick fingers cleaved the earth apart bit by bit, and the digging was once more underway. Pride seemed to be satisfied... for now.

" **Ah, good. I didn't need to tell you ****twice**** this time.** " Pride chided, and Sloth would have scoffed at it were he not overburdened with his current task.  
Instead he merely grit his teeth, clawing away through the rock.  
Every now and then, the wear and tear on his durable hands would force him to heal, illuminating the dark space with flashes of bright red light. Although it didn't last long, and he was truly to busy to really consider it, the fleeting lights would turn the tunnel into a rather beautiful display as it reflected upon the many deep violet crystals embedded in the terra he had excavated through, like a sky full of twinkling magenta stars.

Pride lingered silently, taking in the show for himself ( although as far as anyone else was concerned, he was simply overseeing the tunnel's progress. ), and watched over Sloth for a few moments before speaking up again with that booming, overlapped voice of his.

" **Well. I've got more important things to do than babysit ****you,** " He said curtly.  
" **And I won't let you off so easy next you decide to waste my time. Your work is done when the circle is ****complete****, understand?** "

There was no response. Only digging, rattling, huffing.  
Pride did not like to be ignored. Especially not by some lowly, slacking laborer!

With a swift thrust, an extension of Pride's shadows pierced through the tough hide of Sloth's neck to impale the lesser homunculus from behind, nearly decapitating him.

Hands came up to clutch the vexing appendage, chains rattling with tremors and the horrible sound of the giant choking on his own blood echoing through the stony corridor.  
His philosopher's stone attempted to heal him, filling the space with stars again. Pride would not dislodge the spike- refusing to let him heal until the point had been made. The cave glistened and sparkled in Sloth's vision and he fell to a knee as it became too much, his body's endless blood supply flowing in a river down his chest.

Pride, after a long few minutes decided he had better stop before he runs down the power in his brother's stone too much- It would be terribly inconvenient if he were to blame for Sloth not being able to survive the rest of his work, or a confrontation with intruders if it came to that. He abruptly withdrew the appendage and let Sloth fall to the floor of the tunnel.

The younger homunculus was finally able to heal, shed blood disintegrating into ash. While he cowered and drew ragged breaths, Pride surrounded him in demand of attention, which Sloth conceded without hesitation.

" **Tell me you understand.** "

" Yes... Pride. " He answered hoarsely.

" **That's better. Don't ****forget**** this time. Now, get up. You have work to do.** " Pride sneered.

Once Sloth began digging again, Pride finally left. Bitter as it was, he relished in the solitude. Better to be isolated and bear the torture of work in peace than to have Pride around to give him hell over it.


End file.
